madnesszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kary-08
~Now...Let me taste your pain...And despair!~ Life prior to bolverk Kary, whose true name remains redacted, is the daughter of Askad and an unnamed woman who also worked for MBORF. Because she was the main priority of Askad and the unnamed mother, her parents were both demoted to maintaining more simpler robots and machines. On one faithful day, a terrible accident caused the death of her mother, mortal damage to Askad, and her own loss of memory. MBORF's threat to dealing with her, along with death from the sustained injuries, had forced Askad into being initiated to the "Askad" project. Kary was then sent to a foster family and told that both her parents had died in an accident so that she may live a normal life. However, she started showing signs of nostalgia and felt as if she was meant to be somewhere else. She lived like this for ten years until one night when two robbers break into her home and killed everyone. After alerting the robbers by screaming, she too was killed. Askad, having been mortified by the news, had revived the sentient A.I. project that he and his wife had started years ago bent on reviving the last member of his family. After modifying her to the specs'. of the "Kareleinne-08" project, Askad put in the final piece; an experimental power core that powered her heart and mind which what to him was a happy moment, for the upper chain of command was a stunning breakthrough. Initiation into bolverk Upon waking up, Kareleinne-08 recognized Askad as a sibling and not her father. She quickly teamed with Askad forming the Bolverk squad. Her performance in given operations exceeded the expectations of the MBORF administrators and her powers continued to grow. However, after some time they recieve a new member; commander of the Omicron squad whose veteran experience leading a group of expert soldiers poses him as an exceptional member of the Bolverk squad and soon fit for the "Omega" project after a life-threatening event. Despite her exponential power, the experimental power core that powers her and keeps her alive destablizes her mind and congitations meaning that Askad must perform routine check-ups and maintenance on her from time to time. It is not soon until she begins to think about the moral of killing humans. Upon Omega's initiation, they begin operating under more inconspicuous missions and performing black operations involving even more killing which clouds her mind even more. Upon activation of the "Xero" project, she is already yearning for freedom and to cease killing. After the most recent mission that had proved problematic, Kary had asked the Overseer for freedom and to do what she wanted at her own whim. The Overseer then promised her freedom will be compensated for the deaths of her fellow members. The complete annhialation of all humanoid members of the Bolverk squad was to take place during operation "XV termination", a series of events that take place in Xionic Madness 1-2. Later in the series, it is revealed that her energy core has been upgraded to the extent that everytime she kill somebody. With this being the case, she reveals her plan to killing "everyone" though does not specify whether she implies everyone on Earth or everyone involved in their organization. In Xionic Madness 4 part 2, she somehow summon a army of zombies to aid her to kill Omega and Xero. However, in Xionic Madness 4 part 2, Kary and Omega realize that this "upgrade" acted as a suppressant that degraded the potency of her powers. This aspect of the upgrade was also revealed to be hidden by giving Kary more abilities such as the power to raise the dead, though these newfound skills weren't as deadly as before. She then shatters her upgrade, releasing the restriction on her strength, and replaces it with the Executioner's mask; a powerup that was based on the original Madness series' Tricky mask. Though it does increase the efficiency and output of her energy core by three-folds, it was at the cost of at least half of her current vital energy which was approximately 49.86% at the time. Due to this fact, it was regarded for use only in emergencies as it quickly drains her and can cause her to shut down after prolonged use. I can't get much more info from that. Category:Characters